A known semiconductor light detecting element is one provided with a silicon substrate having: a semiconductor layer having a first impurity concentration; and an epitaxial semiconductor layer grown on the semiconductor layer and having a second impurity concentration lower than the first impurity concentration (e.g., cf. “Prior Art” described in Patent Literature 1).